Bullet Ballet
by SenaItsunae
Summary: In just one night, everything was taken from him. In just one night, everything was given to her. In just one night, their fates intertwine to form a beautiful dance across this bloody battlefield. Gunfire is the melody to their chaotic ballet performance. (Chung x Eve) (Rose x Ain)


Welcome to Bullet Ballet...

 **{Characters/Classes}**

Chung: Fatal Phantom

Eve: Code Esencia

Elsword: Rune Master

Aisha: Oz Sorcerer

Rena: Anemos

Raven: Furious Blade

Ara: Brahman Samraat

Elesis: Flame Lord

Add: Doom Bringer

Luciel: Catastrophe

Rose: Tempest Burster

Ain: Bluhen

* * *

I remember that night clearly. Every detail from that night will forever be burned into my memory. I remember I had turned fifteen recently at that time, just happy peaceful days that had came and went the following months after.

Then the night the moon was blocked by the sun, it happened.

It had happened so suddenly my brain hadn't been able to process it all entirely. Beasts roared in the flames, determined to cause chaos and destruction. The citizens of the capital raised their weapons, ready to defend our peaceful paradise we called home. My blue eyes scanned the setting. Hamel capital wasn't the safe haven I always believed it to be anymore. Here we were, struggling to survive all in a matter of seconds.

I came across a few Hamilian soilders, one yelling something incoherent towards my sister and I. I kept my hands over my ears, horrified from the beasts' screams and the cry of the villagers. I watched my sister nod, quickly taking one of my hands to pull me along with her to the forests beyond the village gates. Behind me, I could hear the faint sound of my father giving commands to the soldiers as my mother and the priestess of our village hurry us both along. Burnt leaves and sticks crunched under my feet as I trailed behind my sister and the water priestess the three of us began to run out of breath. The priestess shoved us into a small opening in the side of a cliff, pushing our heads down to keep us out of view.

When I tried to peep around a corner, my sister had quickly covered my eyes. I heard a loud screech before my sister scooted me farther against the wall of the cave, holding me close to her chest. She had felt as warm and safe as usual, but that night, she had been shaking in fear. Her blue eyes trembled in terror as she tried to wipe blood from her cheek, but it merely smeared under her left eye.

"You both need to stay hidden here. I must return to your mother and father." The priestess' voice was soft and beautiful. I remember clearly how soothing she had sounded in this situation. She almost soothed away all my fear.

Almost.

"No, Sasha, please don't go." My sister's voice which was usually filled to the brim with confidence had been overcome with the desperation and fear of survival. "I'm so scared. How can I protect Chung? I'm not as strong as you, mom, or dad."

My sister had begun to shake as she held me closer. Tears streamed down her cheeks into my hair, rubbing her cheek against my hair lovingly. Even in situations like this my sister only cared for my wellbeing. Then again, I had never seen my twenty one year old sister in an emotional stage like this either.

Sasha simply put a hand on my elder sister's head, smiling lovingly. My sister seemed soothed by this action. "You'll be fine, Rose, I promise. Whenever either of you are scared, just pat each other on the head. Give the other words of comfort. It'll give you the strength and courage you need I promise it." Sasha leaned down and pet my head softly, ruffling it a little. "I've never lied to either of you before now have I? I have no reason to do such a thing now."

Sasha hugged us as tightly as she could manage. "I'll come back for you both once I know your mother and father are safe and sound. I know you both must be terrified and worried, but I vow to you both everything will be alright. Don't ever give in to sorrow. Smile always."

"…I'll keep Rose safe." I said softly into Sasha's chest. "I promise."

Rose nodded against Sasha's shoulder. "I'll protect Chung, even if it costs me my life."

Sasha gave us one smile before she ran into the darkness of the dying trees. I felt Rose squeeze my hand, her confidence slowly returning. The fire in her eyes as bright as the fires spreading out in our village. Seconds, minuets, it felt as if hours ticked by with each heavy breath we both took. I opened my eyes as I felt Rose stand up beside me, peeping over the rock.

"What's wrong sis?" I asked her, gripping the back of her pants and tugging lightly. She shooed my hand away and stood up, her heavy arm guns equipped in a flash onto her hands. She slowly stepped from around the boulder in front of us, a stern look upon her face. I peeped from around the rock, my eyes widening. A tall man with an empty expression in his eyes stumbled towards us, covered from head to toe in blood. I opened my mouth, wanting to scream for Rose to run away, but I couldn't move. My words wouldn't escape my throat. Before sis and I knew it, the man ran towards us with a loud mechanic like roar. Rose screamed, in fear or as a battle cry I couldn't tell you, but she let out a powerful yell. My eyes widened as I watch my sister blast the head off the of the man, blood spewing in almost every direction as her gun recoiled her back. I ran to her, catching her as her back hit against my chest. I held her as she shook in my arms, staring at what she had done.

My sister had killed a man.

I shook my head as my sister's guns unequipped on their own. I grabbed her right hand, pulling her along as I took off running back towards the capital. We heard three more machine-like screams echo through the forest, both of us picking up our running pace. As we entered the gates, a loud scream tore through the air.

"Mom!" I called out to her, hearing her horrified scream. I turned in circles, searching for my mother's frail, sickly body. I ran in the direction I had believed her voice came from. I heard Rose call for me as she struggled to keep up behind me, but I didn't want to stop or slow down.

Mom needed me.

Was she hurt someplace?

Was she as scared as we were?

Where was my mom?

It was there I saw it…

"Dad! Dad! Where is mom!?"

But dad didn't move…

Mom was nowhere to be seen…

Sasha was nowhere to be seen…

And my world seemed to crumble in that moment.

* * *

Enough about that for now. Long story short, that night the world became hell upon Elrios. Men, beasts, machines, elves… All of us became ingulfed in a war. We each hunted, killed, and enjoyed making one another suffer. Only one of us wanted to win in the end.

What I believed to be true suffering that night had not been enough apparently.

I remember back then only three things even crossed my broken heart.

Number one, I will protect my sister with all that I have.

Number two, I will kill everyone who caused this misery.

And number three, I vowed to kill that woman who caused it all.

…What was that, reader? You want to know more about me?

Are you sure? I can't guarantee you'll be alive before you get to the end of this story.

Alright then, you've made your decision.

How about we skip ahead to the true despair?

* * *

 **{One Year Later}**

"Chung, it's time to wake up lazy ass."

"Ngh…"

"Shaky shaky get up for eggs and bacey."

"Cringe…"

"Get up!"

I felt my sister's grip as she continued to shake my curled up sleeping body. I groaned and opened my eyes to the soft rays of sunlight that fell through my window. The warmth of the sun embracing my sleepy body.

"Wake up!"

"I'm up! I'm up!"

I shook my sister off my arm, coughing a little into my elbow. I sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Morning cutie!" Rose grinned so bright I swear I had almost went blind. I put my hands in front of my face to block her jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah. I heard the word food, so I got up." I said with a roll of my eyes. "Where is it? I don't smell anything."

"I don't even get a good morning back? Rude." Rose pouted at my grumpy mood. I blushed a little at my forgotten manners.

"M-My bad. Good morning sis." I looked at my lap a little nervously as she walked over, hugging me close to her heart. How embarrassing…

"Your body is still so hot. I guess your fever is rearing its ugly head again." She glanced outside the window with a smile. "Good thing for us the new medicine came in today!"

"Bleh, I'm so sick of taking it." I laid back down in bed, no longer feeling hungry. "Its so tedious and it tastes like garbage."

"Well if you don't take it you'll keep feeling like garbage." Rose pointed a finger in my face which startled me for a moment. "You and mom have always been so sickly! I don't want you bedridden in your future like she almost was."

"I know, I know." I looked away from her at the mention of our mom. I sighed and stood up, walking towards my closet. I unbuttoned my shirt and slipped it off my shoulders, looking for clothes to wear for the day.

Stareeeeeeeeeeeeeee…

I blushed furiously as I felt my sister's gaze against my back. "Rose! Get the hell out!"

"My baby brother's growing up!" She teased as she gushed. I threw my shirt and a pair of shoes at her as she ran out of the room, laughing her head off. "Love you bro!"

"Stop treating me like a kid! I'm sixteen now which is almost an adult!" I quipped, fed up with her constant teasing.

"And I'm twenty-two so to me you're still a child!" I heard her from downstairs and I stomped my foot, trying to tell her to be quiet. I shut my door as I changed into a white t-shirt with a blue jacket and a pair of dark blue jeans. I slid down the railing and rolled into the kitchen, the scent of bacon, eggs, and muffins blessing my nose. I washed my hands and face, quickly rushing to the table as Rose finished setting my plate. I coughed into my elbow again as she sat my plate in front of me.

"You're still sick, so no leaving the house got it?" She said with her commanding voice.

I groaned. "I've been coped up in this house for four days now, just let me go to the waterfall just for today and I won't complain anymore. Please?"

Rose shook her head. "Nope, in the house, you, stay." She said as if I was a dog. I huffed as the front door opened. Sasha and our father, Helputt, entered with a smile.

"Hey kiddos what's with all the bickering?" My dad let out a hearty chuckle as he saw both Rose and I were pouting. "Being a stick in the mud again Rosey?"

"Hey!" Rose whipped her head towards dad and I smirked, always happy to have dad to poke at her.

"Now, now everyone please relax. The castle residents wouldn't want to be disturbed from all this noise here." Sasha, playing peacemaker as usual, smiled softly. "We came to tell you both the shipment of new weapons was a lot more expensive than usual so Chung's medicine is hard to come by as of the moment… We're sorry."

"I can get it!" Rose hopped up. "I can trade in some of the extra pork we have left over, and it'll be more than enough."

Dad seemed surprise for a second, but he chuckled and nodded. "Determination just like your mother. Alright then, do your thing. Sorry that this burden was placed on you."

Rose shook her head. "Its fine dad. Since your lost your left eye a year ago, you know I don't mind doing anything for you."

"You're making me feel elderly kiddo." He let out a hearty laugh as I munched away on my blueberry muffin. "You're both growing up so fast I don't know if my heart can take it!"

"My lord please do not joke like that…" Sasha seemed worried for a moment but dad just let out another loud laugh.

"Can I go with you sis?" I asked her, leaning to hopefully get a positive answer. Rose had gotten to the door with her shoes on by the time she answered me with Sasha and Helputt right behind her.

"Nope, keep relaxing!" Rose cheerfully pipped as I coughed. "See ya baby bro!"

And with that, the door shut behind them as I let out a sigh. From the corner of my eye I saw a family picture. My mom was holding me, and I looked no older than twelve. Rose had been with dad as he was ruffling her hair, she didn't seem any older eighteen. I smiled remembering how people told me I looked exactly like dad when he was younger. My sister was almost a splitting image of my mother.

We were once one big happy family…

I sighed as I walked into my bedroom, seeing mom's famous pistols on my dresser. I kissed them lightly, admiring them from my bed with a smile. She left these guns as her last wish for me to wield them. However, having been almost always bedridden since a young age just like my mother, I never got a chance to live mom's dream for her. I wanted to explore the entire world in her stead, save those who needed it, I wanted to be a famous hero just like she was becoming.

Ever since the war started last year and came to Hamel, the world's gone to shit. So many people across the globe are suffering from sudden starvation, strange weather phenomena, and worst of all everyone is turning blood thirsty due to trying to protect what belongs to us. Humans, elves, demons, machines, no one can be trusted.

Sounds weird, right? People simply turning insane because of the hate towards every other race doesn't seem quite right does it?

Its funny, when you look back and realize how much you could possibly lose in a year. It feels like a terrible nightmare but it's all too real… Ah, by the time I snapped out of my thoughts it had already been sunset.

"Chung, I'm back." Rose didn't sound as cheerful as when she left. I stood up quickly and met her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Welcome back sis." I said, coughing harder than before. "How was your outing?"

"It was fine, Lucy was as talkative as always…" Rose chuckled, and she rubbed her arm. "The medicine didn't get to us today Chung. I'm sorry."

I shook my head and smiled, reaching out and patting her head comfortingly. "Its okay sis. I'm strong just like mom so I'm sure I'll be fine."

Rose didn't seem to buy my sentence. I shook my head and smiled. "Hey sis, if anything, I want holsters. That way I can carry mom's pistols with me."

"Strange request." Rose chuckled and smiled softly. "Thank you, baby bro. Anyways, I'm gonna whip up some beef stew for dinner! So, meet me downstairs in twenty minutes. If anything, you can get the fireplace ready for me, how's that?"

"Gotcha!" I saluted jokingly and we both laughed, going downstairs together to enjoy our night with one another.

* * *

"Chung!" Rose excitedly ran into my bedroom the next morning and smiled lovingly, holding a pair of silver and black holsters towards me. My eyes widened in surprise as I sat up excited.

"Sis! These are so cool! How did you…?" I stared up at her and noticed the scratches on her arms, cheeks, and legs.

"Ahaha, I got Lucy to make a deal with me. If I got her a merman pearl, she'd give them to me. Boy, let me tell you, they put up a hell of a fight for these." She laughed awkwardly as she sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. "You know I'd do anything you idiot."

"I know, same for me to you sis." I nodded as I hugged her. "I love you sis."

"I love you too baby bro." She hugged me tightly and pat my head. "I promise I'll always keep you safe."

I felt her softly kiss my forehead and I smiled. I closed my eyes, feeling the familiar warmth of my sister's embrace.

"…Stay with me sis." I said sleepily as I held onto her. "Promise me, okay?"

"I promise I'm not going anywhere silly."

"Promise?"

"On our hearts!" She gave me one of her bright sunny grins that always gave me hope. "I won't go anywhere."

I gave a nod and a smile as she continued. "I love you bro."

"I love you too sis."

I wish I knew that would have been the last time I'd see a smile on my sister's face before I went to bed…

Because that night the moon was hidden behind the sun again.

I woke up to yet another nightmare.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this. This story is gonna be a journey for both you and me. Oh, by the way, the story will always be told only in the four main protagonists' point of views and it'll be obvious to tell who is who. By the way, before the one year time skip, Chung was a Shooting Guardian and as of right now he's Deadly Chaser. Chung will have a drastic character change after this (if you are sensitive to jokes around death, sex scenes, and gory scenes you might want to avoid this tale. Yes, lemons will be involved eventually in this story. Anywho, thanks again. See you next time I update. I'll try to update about every week or two unless college kicks my teeth in again.**

… **And if I could quit my League of Legends obsession lol.**


End file.
